Of Proxies Hunters Chapter 2
by Tosha Goff
Summary: Jaesy Conway; the daughter of Vincent Conway, the lead Proxy hunter, ran away from home because of her father returning home drunk and beating her. She runs into a large group of proxies, the ones her father had been killing. Whether she lives or dies all depends upon one of the proxies that was extremely injured when Jaesy first arrives.


CHAPTER 2

(Laughing Jack)

"**Well,** rude. Didn't even say hi back." The clown said to himself. Laughing Jack had a sense of telling when a person was afraid, so when he saw the girl's blue eyes widen he knew that she was absolutely terrified of him. What he didn't know was how they'd react, which surprised him when she had knocked herself out. Oh, Slenderman isn't going to be too happy with him.

Upon thinking that, the tall, faceless being walked in and stared at the girl.

"Is she still out of it?" he asked in a sophisticated tone, tilting his head to Laughing Jack. He just shrugged, feeling Slenderman's glare.

"She was awake for a little bit," he said, which was true. Slenderman's glare hardened.

"What did you do?"

"I just said hi and she flung her head back and knocked herself out. I didn't know she'd react like that." He admitted. He felt the glare lessen and relaxed. Slenderman turned his gaze back to the sleeping girl.

"Do you think she meant for the bomb to go off?" Jack asked suddenly. The tall being stiffened and it fell silent between the two for a moment.

"If she _had _meant to be searching for us," he replied, his voice thick with thought, "She wouldn't have come alone or empty handed."

Jack nodded, but then another question popped up. "Then how'd she set the bomb off?"

"We'll wait until she wakes up to find out, I guess," he said, turning and leaving the room.

_Huh, _Jack thought before shrugging again and slumping back against the wall. _Well now what?_

(Jaesy)

I awoke again, immediately closing my eyes. He's there, I know he is. I hear him walking around. I don't know why, but I barely cracked my eyes open. Thankfully it wasn't him, it was just Splendorman walking around as if he was pacing.

"Is he still there?" I whispered to him. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who?" He whispered back to me. I opened both my eyes. "The clown," I said in a louder voice.

"Clown…? Oh! You mean Laughing Jack?"

"Laughing Jack?"

"Yes, he lives near here. He just happened to stop by when I had to leave, so I had him watch over you." He said with a brief shrug. He looked back up to me.

"Did he scare you?" Splendorman asked, a teasing smile on his face. I sat up slowly, the pain slightly eased.

"Maybe," I said, looking to the ground. Splendorman just chuckled.

"By the way he said it, you knocked yourself out." He stated. I nodded, earning another chuckle from him.

"You'll get used to him." Was all he said before he lifted the back of my tank top up, checking the giant bruise on my back. I saw him wince. "Is it bad?" I asked.

"Not as bad as it was, but still pretty bad. Hey," he said, putting the back of my shirt down. "Wanna try to walk?"

"Oh God yes," I replied, smiling. He took hold of my arm and helped me up off the bed so I wouldn't hurt my back. After he let me go, I walked with him over to the door. Right when he opened it, there stood a boy in a yellowish orangish jacket with a white mask that had black, feminine lips and thin, penciled on eyebrows. His dark brown hair hung slightly down in his eyes with sideburns on both sides of his face. His jeans were a dark blue with rips in them.

His eyes though, they stuck out in the blackness of the eyeholes in his mask. A pretty blue, I can't describe them exactly, but I'd say they were close to an ocean blue.

"Oh, hello Masky!" Splendorman greeted him, patting his shoulder. The boy nodded and turned back to me. His cold stare went straight through me.

"Oh Masky, this is Jaesy. Jaesy, this is Masky." He introduced us. I smiled slightly.  
"Hi," was all I said. Masky just nodded like he did to Splendorman. "Did you need anything?"

"Yes," he said in a low, teenage like voice. "Is Skully any better?"

There was worry in his eyes, Skully must be his friend. Splendorman frowned, it was a look neither me nor Masky knew he could do.

"She hasn't improved or worsened," he said in a sad tone. Masky looked down, nodding. As he walked past us, he shot a sharp glare at me and left. I blinked in confusion. Does he blame me for his friend's condition?

"Well, let's go!" Splendorman said cheerfully, back to his normal state. We walked down the long hallway in silence.

"Why was he wearing a mask?" I said out loud.

"Oh," Splendorman started nervously. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but you don't seem like much of a threat; Masky's a proxy."

"What's a proxy?" Splendorman seemed relieved that I didn't know.

"Proxies are people, or creatures, that work under us Slender beings. There are four kinds of proxies, though. There's serial killers, ghosts, butches, and medicine proxies.

"Serial killer proxies, like Masky, are exactly what you'd think. When their master sees someone's getting too close, they send their proxy out. A ghost proxy though, like a serial killer proxy, is set out when someone gets too close, but they possess them and make them turn against the others that are with them. Sometimes they even take hold of that body for good.

"A butcher proxy is someone who collects limbs or organs; they give those body parts to their master. And finally: a medicine proxy. As you can guess, they're doctors. I don't need to have a proxy unless something happens, but it'd be nice to have some assistance."

"But why does he wear a mask?"

"For some masters, it's required. Oh, I forgot to mention, when a proxy reaches a certain point in their job, they can have a proxy of their own.

"Laughing Jack didn't have a mask," I said confused. Splendorman just chuckled.

"Laughing Jack isn't a proxy. He's a nomad."

"Oh," I said as we reached the end of the hallway. There were people talking. When we turned the corner of the hallway, we were looking out at a living full of people. They noticed us and turned in our direction. They eyed both me and Splendorman for a sec before turning back to their conversation. Some of them, though, kept staring at me. Some curious, some flat out pissed off.

"Why are they staring?" I whispered to Splendorman.

"They think that you were the one that set off the bomb." He replied.

"But I didn't, it was already going off."

"Those bombs go off when certain humans go near them," he explained. I still didn't understand.

"Do they have a certain time they start on?"

"Oh, it could be mere seconds or minutes, yes."

"Ah," I nodded as Splendorman herded me out the door.

"Where're we going?" I asked once outside.

"We're going to see my older brother," he said. He looked almost nervous.

"Oh, who's your older brother?"

"Slenderman," was all he said before it got quiet. We walked on in silence.

Splendorman lead me through the woods looking for his brother.

"Slendy?" He'd call out.

"Dammit Splendorman," a gruff voice said from behind us. "I've told you not to call me that."

We turned around and was greeted by a tall, skinny, faceless man in a black business suit and red tie.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Slenderman tilted his 'face' down to me. "And why did you bring_ her_?" He snarled. I cringed at his voice, a slight tremble going up my spine.

"Well, I think she's feeling up to talking today," Splendorman said in his cheerful voice, ignoring the hostility in his brother's. Slenderman seemed to calm slightly. _Slightly._

"Oh, okay then," he said. "Follow me Jaesy. Splendorman, you go back to the house."

I casted a nervous glance to Splendorman, who gave me a reassuring smile and ruffled my hair as he walked away, leaving me alone with Slenderman. This is it, he's gonna kill me.

"Come along," he said again in a calmer tone as he walked through the woods. I walked behind him, slightly worried yet somehow calm.

We reached the edge of the woods in what felt like hours from no talking. Slenderman motioned for me to wait as he stepped up to two weeping willow trees. I watched him curiously as he separated the two trees like a curtain. My blue eyes widened as I stared out at a beautiful meadow.

Tall grass was everywhere, wildflowers lighting up the meadow. Just beyond the meadow, I saw what looked like a lake with the mountains reflecting off the surface.

"It's beautiful," I commented. Slenderman only nodded and walked over to a log near the middle of the meadow. I followed behind him, all nervousness gone. This is the nicest place to die in after all. He sat down on the log and patted a spot next to him. Without thinking, I sat next to the slender being. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Why," he started, "were you walking towards our woods?"

"To be honest, I was running away."

"From what?"

I sighed, remembering what I had left behind.

"My parents," I replied with a scowl. Slenderman nodded in understanding. "Why on that road?" He asked me.

"It looked nice." I said, shrugging. He thought for a second.

"How'd you know to run away from the bomb?"

"I remembered dad saying something about it, bu-"

"You're dad?" He cut me off, his head snapping towards me. I stared up at him in surprise.

"Yes?" I said.

"What's his name, child?"

"Vincent Conway, why?"

"Do you know what his job is, Jaesy?"

I thought for a moment. Dad never told me or mom where he always went to, he'd just leave and come back drunk. I shook my head.

"N-No, he'd just leave every day without telling us where he was going. He'd always come back drunk." I replied. Slenderman was silent for a while. "Why?" I asked, snapping him out of thought.

"Jaesy, your father's the lead proxy hunter," he said with a growl. I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What's that?"

Slenderman sighed, shaking his head. "A proxy hunter- you know what a proxy is, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, a proxy hunter's someone who knows of our existence and wants to rid this world of our believers."

"But if they want to kill off all proxies because they're believers of you guys, then why not just kill you off?"

I felt Slenderman glare at me.

"Not that I want them to, that is," I quickly added. His glare barely lessened.

"Because they don't know how to kill us. Only Zalgo knows."

"Who's Zalgo?"

Slenderman sighed, "You ask a lot of questions. I don't know whether that's good or bad." He said, his glare completely gone.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked. It was understandable, though. I was the lead proxy hunter's daughter, apparently.

Slenderman didn't look at me; he just stared off at the two weeping wills we had come from. "Seeing the shape you're in, and the dislike you have for your father, I guess it's a good thing," he said more to himself than to me. I felt a bit relieved. He turned his head to me.

"Zalgo's our main leader," was all he said before standing up. He reached one of his long, skinny arms to me. I took hold of his dark gray hand and he helped me stand.

"You say you like it here?" He asked suddenly. This is it.

"Yes, why?"

"You see that lake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go near it."

"Why not?"

"Just don't go near it."

"But what if I get cur-"

"Just don't fucking go there."

"So you ain't gonna kill me?"

He looked down to me. Slenderman doesn't need a face for me to know that he's thinking. "No, that is, unless Lord Zalgo says otherwise," he said, walking back to the trees. I shot one last, curious glance towards the lake. What's near that lake?

"Jaesy," Slenderman called to me from the trees. I hurried to walk beside him. We walked on in silence for a while.

"So, you're Splendorman's older brother?" I asked, breaking the silence. Slenderman sighed in shame.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am."

"You two are nothing alike though," I said, giggling. "But I can tell you are the same at the same time cause of the way you act around each other."

Slenderman looked down to me, I could feel him staring at me in amusement. "Yeah, I guess."

"I like him, but he's way too happy," I replied, earning a chuckle from Slenderman.

By the time we reached the giant house, the sun had begun to set. Slenderman and I were silent the rest of the way.

We were right outside the woods and walking up to the door.

"Am I going to meet Zalgo?" I asked. Slenderman just shrugged.

"Maybe not at first. I'm going to talk to him, and then if he requests to see you, then I'll bring you." He said, opening the door. The room fell silent as Slenderman had me walk in first.

"Oh my God," someone yelled. "She's still alive?! What the hell Slenderman!" That was Masky. He was glaring at me, his blue eyes hard and fierce. I cringed on the inside. Slenderman stepped through the door.

"She's no threat, child," he said calmly, almost soothingly. Masky's glare on me didn't lessen.

"Why the fuck not?!" He snarled. Slenderman snapped his head around to him, a glare so fierce it sent shivers down my spine… and it wasn't even directed at me!

"I'll explain later, now calm the fuck down Masky!" He yelled, making the masked boy flinch. Slenderman turned back to me. "Go on back to your room Jaesy," was all he said to me before waving me off. It's obvious he was agitated. As I turned to walk back to my room, I caught Masky's glare. I held it for a minute before I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him. I didn't wait for his response as I hurried down the hallway to my room.

"Damn," I said to myself as I walked down the long hallway. "I'm lost… hmmm?" I looked around the corner. Ah, this seems familiar. I smiled to myself, but it quickly vanished when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, my bangs falling in my face. A boy stood before me, his hair a dirty blonde that seemed to shape his face fell kindly in his eyes, but not enough for me to see his creepy ass eyes.

They were black, completely black except for two red dots that seemed to be his irises. He had pointy elf like ears with solid black ear gauges, one in both ears. His hat, which fell to his shoulders, was a dark green like his jacket, and he wore black pants and black converses.

He was smiling at me. "Hi," he said to me in a deep, calm voice.

"Hi," I greeted, smiling back at him.

"You lost or something?" He asked with a playful smirk. I chuckled.

"Kinda."

"Well, follow me then."

I walked behind the elf like boy, wondering how he knew where my room was. He suddenly turned around to me, making me bump into him.

"Oh sorry!" I exclaimed. He just chuckled.

"Learn to remember where you came from," he teased. He lifted a gloved hand out of his jacket pocket, the glove cutting off at the fingers. He held his hand out to me. "The name's Ben," he said to me. I took his hand and shook it.

"Jaesy."

When I went to pull away, his grip tightened on my hand with crushing force. I gasped and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened even more.

"You know," he started, the relaxed aura around him turned into something terrifying. "Skully was my friend to."

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted, his smirk turning into a sneer.

"You better be," he growled, releasing my hand.


End file.
